


Windows, They're All Over The Place

by DracoPotter80



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tipsy Aunt May, peter parker x reader - Freeform, spider-man homecoming - Freeform, spider-man x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPotter80/pseuds/DracoPotter80
Summary: You find out what happened to your best friend when he went to Germany, and get a little more than you bargained for.





	Windows, They're All Over The Place

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! That's like three stories in three weeks. And Oh, look at that they're all about Peter Parker... Oh well. 
> 
> Here's another reader insert for you guys! I also posted this on my Tumblr Imagines-oneshots-galore if you would like to give it some love or request anything. 
> 
> Gender Neutral!
> 
> Tell me what you think!!!
> 
> Warnings: None. Maybe slight intoxication? Is that one?

Peter Parker peaked outside his bedroom window for the millionth time that night. He couldn’t help it, you were on your way over and would be at his place at any second, he was just so damn excited. Peter had just gotten back from Germany, with you being the only person who knew the real purpose behind his impromptu vacation, you had made him promise to tell you everything the next chance he got, and that chance was now.

Peter checked his phone again, pencil tapping on his long forgotten makeup chem homework, seeing that it was nearing twenty minutes since you said you were heading out, which was strange. Your apartments were only five minutes walk from each other, ten if you were walking slow. Maybe you were getting some food?

-Text from Y/N: At Delmar’s, you want anything?

Immediately Peter let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, so you were getting food.

-Sent from Peter: Maybe some gummy worms? We still watching that new movie? He sent back.

-Text from Y/N: Yupper, I’ll get some Milk Duds too, May likes those right?

-Sent from Peter: Yeah, but she’s not home tonight, book club I think.

-Text from Y/N: I’ll still get em. Be there in a few.

Peter put away his phone and decided to just pack up his notebook and textbook, there was no way he was getting any more work done tonight. True to your word you arrived to the Parker residence about five minutes later, brown paper bag in hand. Which you promptly dropped when you got a good look at your best friends bruised face.

“Okay Parker, what happened?” you asked, crossing your arms and fixing your best concerned but still kinda mad glare on him. He just sighed exasperatedly when he saw you, ever since you had found out about Spider-Man you had become a mother hen, always fussing about him when he showed up a little worse for wear and giving him the “look”. Which he was grateful for, but at the same time he wished you were more enthusiastic about his super-human abilities.

He gingerly bent over and grabbed the bag from the floor, one hand clutching his still sore ribs. This didn’t go unnoticed by you and only made your frown deepen. When he stood up you grabbed the bag and his hand and brought him over to the couch, sitting down and facing him once again, gesturing with a hand to start the explanation.

“Well first Mr.Stark gave me this brand new suit and oh my god it’s so cool! I’ll have to show it to you later, so I get to this airport right and guess who’s there? THE AVENGERS, ALL OF THEM. And Mr. Stark has his Iron Man suit on on one side with Black Widow and this guy in a cat suit and a few other people then on the other side was Captain America and that Winter Soldier guy and a bunch of other people like that magic girl who blew up that place in that one city, and there just standing there talking until Mr. Stark calls for me and….” Peter had barely stopped to breathe, his hands waving around frantically as he gestured about what had happened. You had tried to follow, but after a minute of his incoherent rambling you cut him off.

“Okay so far that sounds… pretty cool actually I’m not gonna lie, but I’m more interested in how you got that black eye,” You said as you brought a hand to his cheek, thumb lightly hovering over the purple mark around his eye.

“Well I was getting there until you interrupted me,” He joked as he grabbed your hand from his face and brought it back in between you two, lacing his fingers with yours. Which was new, but he had already starting talking again so he luckily missed the way your cheeks flushed slightly at the action.

“Anyways, Mr. Stark calls for me and I know I gotta impress them so I GRAB CAPTAIN AMERICA’S SHIELD RIGHT FROM HIS HAND and yeah it was cool but then the fighting happens and somehow he got his shield back,” you paused him again.

“YOU STOLE CAPTAIN AMERICA’S SHIELD?! FROM CAPTAIN AMERICA?!” You yelled in disbelief.

“Yes now shhh keep up,” he laughed, glad you were finally showing interest. “So I go to fight this guy I think his name was Eagle or Falcon or something and the Winter Soldier and I totally beat their asses and as I’m about to finish this little robot grabs and drops me like twenty feet from the ground which I had my web so I was fine and then…” As Peter continued all you could do was stare in slight horror and a lot of amazement that the little dork you knew from first grade had fought all these assassins and superhumans and only came out with sore ribs and a few bruises. So when he finished the story you didn’t know whether to hit the boy for being so reckless or hug him for being so brave. You went with the latter.

Peter wasn’t prepared for when you threw your arms around his neck and brought him close, carefully of course, but he wasn’t all that unpleased, and after a second he wrapped his arms around your waist too and brought you all that closer. Burying his head in your neck to hide the blush that had formed.

“Okay so I have to say that was very cool but reckless and I’m mad but also proud. But most of all I’m just glad you’re okay,” You said in one breath, squeezing him tighter as you spoke. Peter chuckled against your neck, you weren’t one for talking about your emotions, so he was secretly pleased you were being so forthcoming.

“Look at you, saying that you care about me,” He smirked as he lifted his head up to look at you, arms not leaving your waist.

“Yeah well don’t get used to it,” You grumbled back at him, cheeks flushing once again. Almost Immediately you took notice of just how close you and Peter were, who had seemed to notice at the same time as you did and was now as bright as a tomato himself.

You realized suddenly that he wasn’t quite looking at your face as much as he was watching your lips, and slowly, almost imperceptibly he leaned forward your eyes widening before leaning in yourself and…

“Petey Baby I’m home! Oh, Hi Y/N” May yelled as she threw open the door, stumbling a bit. You both sprang apart as if electrocuted and flew to opposite ends of the couch.

“H-Hey Aunt May, how was book club?” Peter stuttered as he quickly turned on the TV.

“Oh it was pretty boring, but Maggie brought some Wine so it turned out alright,” She giggled as she made her way over to the couch and sat down between you two. “oHhHHhH are those Milk Duds?” she asked as she took the yellow box from the bag on the coffee table.

“Y-Yeah, got them just for you May,” you laughed nervously. May made an aww noise in the back of her throat and tore them open, offering some to both you and Peter before popping at least ten in her mouth.

“What-cha watching,” She asked around the sticky caramel in her mouth, resting her head on your shoulder as a pillow.

“We were about to put in a movie but it’s getting pretty late so I should go home,” May pouts for a second at you before lifting her head from your shoulder so you could get up. You shot up as fast as possible and made your way over to where you had left your shoes and coat.

“Well I’m glad you had fun with the Stark Internship Peter, and it was good to see you Aunt May,” You called over to the couch, where you could see the woman had already started snoring. You and Peter shared a nervous if not forced laugh before you waved goodbye and closed the door behind you, beginning the short walk back your house.

~What the hell just happened?!~ You thought to yourself as you stepped outside the apartment building.

“Y/N! Wait!” You heard from behind you as you turn around and see Peter burst from the door and run up to you.

“Peter? Did I forget something?” You asked just before he crashes his lips onto yours, hard, almost painfully. But you didn’t seem to care because ~holy crap Peter Parker is kissing me~ And it was short and rough but it was still a kiss and you were both blushing messes when he pulled away.

“I uh sorry… just uh… yeah,” He mumbled before turning away, but you quickly grabbed his wrist and brought his face back to yours for one more, much softer kiss.

“Can I come over tomorrow?” You asked when you looked at him again. “I think we have some things to talk about,”

“Y-Yeah. Come over whenever. May has to work pretty early and will be gone all day,” You shyly nodded and walked away once more.

“Text me when you get home!” He called after you, to which you replied by throwing up a thumbs up.

Peter stood there for a few more seconds before he jumped up with a Yeah! His fist raised in the air. With a smile on his face he ran back upstairs and into his apartment, locking the door behind him.

“So you two finally figured it out huh?” May said suddenly, causing Peter to jump and clutch at his chest.

“Geez Aunt May, little more warning please,” he gasped as he caught his breath. “What are you talking about?” May raised her eyebrows at her nephew, hoping he would figure it out himself. But when she realized that wasn’t going to happen she sighed and brought him back over to the couch.

“I’m talking about you and Y/N, you two have been dancing around each other for years, don’t worry I’m happy for you. But I expect you to know that there is an open door policy in this household, I know you kids think you’re all grown up and we all have urges but…”

“OH C’MON AUNT MAY NO, EW PLEASE STOP,” he shouted as he lept up from the couch, hands in the air. “IT’S NOT LIKE THAT, NOTHING HAPPENED, GEEZ,”

“Okay okay, I totally believe you” she laughed as she herself got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, where she grabbed a water and some advil from the cupboard. “Ugh, I am going to feel this tomorrow,” She sighed as she walked away only stopping once she was in her doorway.

“Oh and by the way, be gentler next time. Don’t want to bruise your faces even more than your’s already is,” Peter’s eyes widened once again at her words, the blush returning to his cheeks. 

“How did- how’d you… ya know…” He asked nervously.

“There’s a thing called windows Peter, they’re all over the place,” she laughed once again as she closed the door to her bedroom, leaving a still baffled Peter in the living room. He quickly looked over to the nearest window and to his horror he saw that it had a perfect view of where you two had just kissed.

Peter jumped once again as his phone buzzed in his pocket, but a smile came back to his face when he saw it was from you.

-Text from Y/N: Home.

-Text from Y/N: See you tomorrow Spider-Boy. Maybe we can actually watch that movie this time huh lol?

Peter laughed and sent a quick text back to you before climbing into his own bed, suddenly glad you knew about his secret identity, and excited for tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to the other, you both fell asleep with smiles on your faces that night, and would for many many more.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is!! Tell me what you think, or tell me if you think I should do a part two! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the name Imagines-oneshots-galore (I know terrible self promotion but oh well) if you want to request anything!! Or if you'd like to chat, I love new friends :) 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and just know I am a whore for comments (and Tom Holland but that's not the point)


End file.
